Haki
Haki (originally from One Piece) is a form of martial arts, enhanced natural abilities that all beings of the universe are generally born with, but unaware. Haki takes natural human abilities, like strength or observation, and strengthens them to incredible heights. All people are born with two forms of Haki, called Observation and Armament, but a third form, Conqueror's Haki, exists in only certain people. The Firstborn Azelf, Mesprit, & Uxie are the creators of the respective Hakis. Forms of Haki Armament Haki Armament Haki revolves around enhancing one's own strength, making their own body as hard as iron. If these people wield weapons, the weapons can become hard as iron, too, from swords to bows and arrows. Armament Haki is also one of few things capable of harming Logia-type benders or metahumans. There is a more advanced form known as Golden Haki, where the iron appears as solid gold. There is also a form developed by Maddy called Paper Haki, wherein she can turn enemies' chi inside-out to make their Haki white and weak as paper. In the case of Gon Freecss, some users can mold their chi into energy forms, like spheres to attack from a distance. Observation Haki Observation Haki revolves around using one's senses to detect how many living creatures exist in an area. Observation Haki most likely generated from psychicbending, as psychicbenders wield these abilities. Observation Haki also enables one to predict their enemy's next move, and enables them to dodge it much easier. A more advanced form of Observation allows users to see a short while into the future. Observation is commonly applied to a certain skill or occupation the user has: a chef (like Yuzu) is able to sense what ingredients make up a dish, a computer expert can sense what code makes up a Program, and a mechanic can sense how many parts make up a machine. Chi Concealing Chi Concealing is a technique in which the user emits an invisible cloak designed to hide their own chi, preventing it from being detected by Observation Haki, Aura Sense, or any other special sensory abilities (including Sandman's Detective Vision). Of course, it cannot mask their physical bodies from naked eyes, and they cannot use bending or Haki without revealing their chi. Conqueror's Haki Conqueror's Haki is a rare form of Haki, which only the Firstborn Mesprit can give to certain people. This Haki enables one to take out hordes of enemies using simple fear or intimidation, with just one's presence within an area. In that case, it could've generated from the fearbending ability, Scare Stare. People born with this ability normally unlock it through a great amount of emotional shock. Very powerful users can extend their Haki for miles. Conqueror's Haki is also great for taming animals, as Maddy and King K. Rool have demonstrated. Haki Fury When someone has mastered all three forms of Haki, they can unlock their Chi Gates and enter Haki Fury. In this form, Armament Haki appears as a reddish-black, Haki flames can emerge on the user's body, and they will emit a constant aura of Conqueror's Haki, weakening anyone of weak will nearby. Like any Fury Mode, Haki Fury will tire the user out after a given time. Mastering Haki Mastering Haki requires people to harness the power of the Willpower Chi that everyone is born with. The chi exists in everybody's strength and senses. By channeling their chi to their strength, their body can become as tough as iron (Armament form). Harnessing a great amount will cause the chi to take form outside their body (a hard black color). Observation Haki requires the same process, but the chi must be focused to their senses, which is more difficult. Known Haki Users *Nolan York - learned during his teenage years, from Wesley Dodds. *Wesley Dodds *Chad Dickson - learned while still an operative. *Patton Drilovsky - learned sometime during his teenage years. *Fanny Fulbright - learned at the same time as Patton. *James McGarfield - learned from Bill Cipher; knows Conqueror's. *Marcus Drilovsky - learned from his father, during his KND years. *Azelf - creator of Armament Haki. *Mesprit - creator of Conqueror's Haki. *Uxie - creator of Observation Haki. *Rachel T. McKenzie - learned from Azelf. *Benedict Uno - apparently learned Armament during the 20-year timeskip. *Aisa - born with exceptional Observation Haki. *Shade - trained in Observation. *Augustus von Fizzuras - proficient enough to chi-block a Logia bender. *Henrietta von Marzipan - learned during 20-year timeskip. * Maddy Murphy - mastered Haki Fury. * Mocha - learned Armament from Hancock. * Aranea Fulbright - knows Observation. * Jinta Hanakari - knows Armament. * Yuzu Kurosaki - knows Chef's Observation. * Antonio Trussardi - knows Chef's Observation. * The King - knows all three forms. * Silvers Rayleigh - knows all three forms. * Boa Hancock - knows all three forms. * Killua Zoldyck - knows Armament. * Gon Freecss - knows Haki Fury. * Rob Lucci - knows Golden Armament. * King K. Rool - knows Golden Armament. * Don Quixote Doflamingo, Sr. - knows Armament and Conqueror's. * Azula - knows Conqueror's. * Pekoms - knows Armament. * "Red-Eyed" Karin Uzumaki - born with incredible Observation, able to see chi flows. * Trepur Noskcid - learned to avoid being like his father. Stories It's Appeared *Legend of the Eight Firstborn (briefly, by Chad) *Maddy's Sad Day *Operation: MASKED *Viridi's Last Stand *Sector W7 (Observation) *Operation: CLOWN *Operation: NECSUS *The Great Candied Adventure *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories **Turning Point **Seven Lights: The Last *Field Day! *Sector MG *The Horrorverse *Sector $ *Index and the World Rings *Operation: REVERT *Operation: MONARCH *The Fifth Emperor *Pirate Wars Category:Martial Artists Category:Abilities Category:Haki Users